bzpbfandomcom-20200214-history
Jade Harley
Jade Harley and Homestuck are Property of Andrew Hussie, all rights reserved. Recently introduced approaching User Sarge about circumstances involving User Zev and his recovery of The Absolution, Jade is apparently from another "Session" - Basically, a quasi-User from entirely different multiverse of the BZPB game and its players. It has not been gone into detail as to whether this Session exists independently, but it has been confirmed that due to Jack Noir, the entire primary Universe in the Session from which Jade came from has been destroyed. As well, User Zev's theft of the Absolution has freed an incredibly powerful entity known as LORD ENGLISH. Appearance With skin of a fair light tone, long, mostly straight black hair, and luminescent, lime green eyes, Jade has a very pleasant appearance. She also wears large, circular-framed glasses, has prominent buckteeth, and bears whitefurred, canine ears atop her head. Usually smiling, Jade has a very upbeat, sunny kind of presence. Her voice is quite bright and cheerful, and she tends to spend most of her time moving. However, as seen during a random anomaly at her house, Jade's skin color was originally a bronzed tan before ascending to God Tier (see Trivia). As seen in the appearance image, her long black robes show the void and stars of space on the chest and long, trailing, split hood; additionally, on her chest is a glowing green symbol of six lines slightly curved to look like they're turning counter-clockwise. Hooded robes of some kind or another like this seem to be standard for God Tier players and users, as User Zev gained a very distantly similar robe when he ascended to God Tier as a fully-realized Heir of Heart after Jack Noir slayed him. Very noticeably, beneath Jade's robes are long, striped black and white socks wornt together with a pair of sparkling, ruby red shoes that may evoke a certain sensation of familiarity to those who see the example provided in the appearance image above. However, Jade is able to freely cause her specific base outfit to change - Thus far, she's been seen wearing a pajamas ensemble and a long denim skirt with a white t-shirt cycling through blue chest designs. Personality A very friendly, benign girl, Jade is easy to get along with and does what she can to help others around her. Highly energetic and enthusiastic, her undying vigor tends to be unbelievably infectious. She's also highly quirky, and has a variety of odd interests. For one thing, Jade has devoted a large room in her house to gardening, and appears to grow more than enough vegetables and fruits to sustain herself. She's also talented on the electric mandolin, and enjoys large books which may be didactic in content. Her other interests include small, jellyfish-like plushies and their related franchise known as "Squiddles" and animals of an anthropomorphic persuasion. While Jade is an exceptional markswoman, perplexingly, she has stated outright that she's usually a pacifist and prefers to avoid fights. Unfortunately, she tends to lose focus when not given something direly important to keep her on-track, and she has serious issues with controlling her emotions when certain triggers are agitated; when angered, she can be surprisingly ruthless in combat. History Coming from a Session preceding the current story of BZPB, Jade was one of the players involved. As it turned out, the various creatures they Prototyped in order to serve as guides in later Sessions were programmed to also change the Final Boss, Jack Noir. This would have been fine; yet unfortunately, Jade's bizarre, freakishly powerful dog Bec chose to Prototype itself. It knew that so long as it was part of the Final Boss, Jade would be safe from dire harm. Yet this loyalty created an "unbeatable boss," in Jade's words, and his Red Miles destroyed their Session's main Universe nearly before the players and inhabitants could escape. In her first appearance before User Sarge, Jade startled him so badly that she had to bring him to her own contained dimensional space to try and calm him. Twice, she explained her predicament. Once Sarge was calmed down and Jade explained how User Zev had inadvertently freed LORD ENGLISH, things began to go smoothly; with Jade remembering to expose Sarge to his Motif, boosting his power. Unfortunately, Jade discovered that Jack Noir had entered the new Session faster than anticipated, and was attacking BZPower. Even though User Zev appeared, was killed, and ascended to God Tier as a result, he could do nothing to stop Jack Noir short of teleporting both of them away. She warned User Sarge not to follow them, yet ended up tracking him as he himself teleported. On the other side, USarge found himself attacked by a horrible Shadow. Loathe as she was to do so, Jade used Ahab's Crosshairs to slow the monstrosity down, and helped USarge escape to another planet. However, just as they were discussing how to defeat Jack Noir definitively, none other than LORD ENGLISH struck and nearly killed both. Only Jack Noir himself coming to Jade's defense allowed them to escape. As soon as they were safe, Jade gathered her resolve once again upon realizing a fact she had missed: the fact that LORD ENGLISH is immeasurably powerful, but still has rules he must follow. Upon rewinding all the way back to the onset of BZPB (and possibly further) via a passive link to the Fourth Wall, Jade revealed that in every Session, an individual dies that, under exact circumstances, will thus allow LORD ENGLISH invincibility once he is able to manifest physically in their plane of reality. Should this go off without a hitch, there's really nothing a Session's players can hope to do if it's to directly best the Man in the Cairo Overcoat in any combat situation; at least, not by way of a fair fight with gimmicks. Focusing on England in 1987, Jade found the girl who was to be killed in order for this sacrifice to be effective. Yet in a turn of events which Jade only caught by chance, a time-traveller named Aradia, the "Maid of Time" (just as Jade herself is the Witch of Space, and User Zev is the Heir of Heart) intervened to rescue the girl, named Karin "Noodle" English. As Aradia escaped, Jade had only enough time to mention that Aradia was not a member of her own Session before she succumbed to a painful headache due to using so much power in such a short frame of time. Falling asleep, then later being awoken by User Sarge, Jade soon explained how she acquired her dog ears. As her dog Bec had become part of the Prototyped guide before entering the game, a second Prototyping was required after entering. Based on how another player had used himself from the future of another timelime as the second Prototyping, Jade used the body of her separate, physical "dreamself." Unfortunately, "Jadesprite" was left inconsolable by memories of both how she died and the horrible things she had seen on the other side. It was only much later that she could function without such distress. Yet as characters reaching God-Tier were merged with their dreamselves, Jadesprite was reunited with Jade by this process - Thus giving her a portion of Bec's powers that hadn't gone to Jack Noir. Later, Jade and User Sarge would head to Datrio for various reasons; there, they met with a large number of the Bebop II's crewmembers, and would help repel an attack by the Kei Pirates. She then teleported USarge and Galestorm to her house, where she gave them a quick tour and decided to "Alchemize" some items for them. Weapon(s) Begrudging as she finds wielding it to be, Jade's weapon of choice is called Ahab's Crosshairs. As shown in the image provided, it resembles a sleek, incredibly high-tech harpoon gun colored violet and lavender. Rather than firing out the supposed harpoon, however, from the tip is shot a beam of fiery white energy that leaves a still-molten trail of pure energy for several moments. For unknown reasons, Jade hates using it if she can avoid it; calling the weapon a "legendary piece of shit." However, Jade has also been seen wielding another weapon - the Blunderbuss. When fired, it unloads a spray of laser shots that fan out to devastate a wide area. Due to the Uranium Imps it was seen being used against possessing an abnormal level of power for their ranking, there is no way yet to tell how potent the Blunderbuss actually is. Abilities/Skills As the Witch of Space from her Session, Jade is gifted with incredible powers which her status as a God Tier player only makes more potent. She was able to easily bypass the boundaries of User Sarge's enclosed space in a star - Though Jade herself was obviously strained, and stated that had Sarge placed tighter boundaries, she wouldn't have been able to teleport back out again. She is also easily able to teleport herself and others, even in the midst of battle, as well as using portals to re-direct the shots of her weapons. Additionally, due to being from a previous Session and knowing the ins and outs of its demise, Jade's knowledge will be invaluable against the likes of Jack Noir and LORD ENGLISH. She's keenly aware of the nature of both existences, and though it is wont to slip her mind from time to time, Jade has clearly shown that information lies in her possession that could prove essential to defeating the threats she attempted to escape from. Alongside being privy to such information, Jade is incredibly knowledgable about all things related to her aspect of Space. It has been confirmed that Jade has incredible capabilities for tracking individuals across the expanses of space, and this has been compounded with her ability to remotely view nearly any location in the Universe, in exchange for making herself completely vulnerable to any sort of attack while doing so. While stationary, Jade is able to raise potent barriers with enough space inside to contain three or four individuals with room to spare. She has also been shown backing them up with extra layers of defensive power. As well, she is able to manifest a passive link to The Fourth Wall that allows her to view any point in a Session by using a regular player's vantage point; though, this has been shown to afflict her with crippling headaches when exercised in such a way. Perhaps most remarkable, one of Jade's greatest feats in the use of her powers over Space was saving each of the dozen or so inhabited planets in the entire Universe killed from her Session: By shrinking them all down to about the size of tennis balls and protecting them herself. Presumably, the living creatures inhabiting these planets survived just fine, merely scaled down along with their homeworlds. It can be presumed that she would be able to do the same in the present Session, barring some kind of innate prohibition. She is still able to maintain this shrunken size, and normally keeps the miniaturized planets in her pockets or the recesses of her robes. On the matter of other, natural strongsuits Jade possesses, her friendly demeanour belies a ruthless efficiency in hand-to-hand combat. She was easily able to dispatch one of the Kei Pirates' armed cyborgs without use of a single weapon, after easily noticing it trying to sneak up on her. Jade has also said that before ascending to God Tier, her dreamself enabled prophetic visions, which was useful for her Fetch Modus of choice. However, even with precognition lost to her, Jade has displayed impressive abilities of recall, which makes her Memory Fetch Modus surprisingly easy to use. Trivia *Jade's canine ears and Jack Noir's canine features are linked in a slightly convoluted fashion - It has been confirmed that Jack's part comes from being Prototyped with Jade's dog, Bec, while Jade's come from being combined with Jadesprite, which gave her a smaller, but still significant fraction of Bec's powers. *The striped socks and ruby red slippers are intended by the artist as a reference to the Wicked Witch of the East from The Wizard of Oz; when she was crushed by Dorothy's house, all that were visible were her long striped socks and the red slippers which would become central to the plot. *As mentioned in the Appearance Section, Jade's skin was originally a bronzed tan before she ascended to God Tier. The former is due to Jade spending her life growing up on a sunny tropical island, while the latter is due to Jadesprite - Whom Jade fused to in ascending - Being a ghostly white color. Category:Characters controlled by Zev